


when a demon goes swimming

by sapphiclemon



Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Day At The Beach, M/M, Ocean, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclemon/pseuds/sapphiclemon
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decide to go to the beach. Crowley does something that he thinks is demonic but is actually kind of stupid. Aziraphale scolds him.-This is my first submission to the Good Omens Bingo 2021 Zine!! The first prompt I chose, "Ocean".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	when a demon goes swimming

Days at the cottage were blissful. Absolutely wonderful. Days between Aziraphale and Crowley were spent sleeping, reading, cooking and baking, quarreling, and getting drunk. Together of course. Always together. And kissing. They mustn’t forget to mention the kissing.

Being with each other was heaven. Not Heaven but heaven. Completely splendid.

Buying a cottage has turned out to be one of their better ideas, and buying that cottage in The South Downs was also very enjoyable.

There was plenty to do. Crowley could garden and Aziraphale could bake. And most importantly they could spend all their time together. 

Their favorite pastime that they hadn’t exactly been able to indulge in, was going to the beach. Aziraphale and Crowley often got distracted. Doing their own things together. Such as kissing. Lots of kissing.

The beach in question was stunning. Aziraphale and Crowley specifically found a cottage that was as close to the beach as possible. It may have always been there, or it may have been willed into existence completely on accident. It was a question that probably won’t ever be answered.

However, as both of them were particularly fond of the beach, they committed to go together and not get distracted by what Aziraphale would call “Crowley’s evil wiles”. (Of course, Aziraphale would never take responsibility for keeping them distracted and would instead claim everything was part of Crowley’s plan to tempt him, an Angel of the Lord. Crowley thought it was funny, and Aziraphale would pout.)

The day of was a beautiful day. Just the right amount of windy and perfectly sunny. It might’ve actually been the weather or it might’ve also been willed subconsciously. And that was also a question that probably won’t ever be answered.

Aziraphale and Crowley were currently in their kitchen. Aziraphale was packing pastries that he had baked a few days prior, and Crowley was making cheese and ham sandwiches.

“Crowley dear, I am so so excited! I don’t think we’ve been to the beach in months, even though we have one just outside our door. And we’ve certainly never had a picnic on one! Oh, dearest, this is just brilliant. Thank you for doing this with me.” Aziraphale fawned. And Crowley ogled him as he usually did. He stepped forward, and as he did he pressed a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s soft, tempting mouth.

“I’m glad too angel. Now shut up and finish what you were doing,” he said, and then smiled at Aziraphale.

And Aziraphale smiled back. As brightly as he always did.

-

Climbing down the jagged, white cliffs has always been an activity that Crowley and Aziraphale enjoyed quite a bit. They got an absolutely gorgeous view of the ocean crashing up onto the rocky shores. And they got the chance to share it with the one they love the most.

They were holding hands, of course. They were basically inseparable since the End-Of-The-World-That-Wasn’t. Aziraphale was holding a wicker picnic basket with their lunch and a red and white checkered picnic blanket inside. And Crowley was looking at him.

“Angel,” Crowley stated, “Have you thought this whole day through?”

Aziraphale huffed, “So what if I have. It isn’t as if I’m committing an atrocity by doing so. I just knew that if I didn’t we would have gotten distracted doing our own things. This way I was able to keep myself motivated enough to actually follow through with what we’re supposed to be doing.”

Crowley smirked. “And does that also include planning out where we’re gonna sit?”

At this, Aziraphale turned up his nose and huffed, electing to ignore Crowley. And as he was ignoring his demon, he made his way through the sand to a spot that wasn’t too far from the shore. Aziraphale placed his basket down and bent down to open it. He took out his picnic blanket and stood out to shake it out before gently placing it down onto the ground.

Crowley watched him with fascination. He’s always liked watching the Angel go about his day and do different things. He had a tendency to look serene when he was concentrating on something, and it was a look that Crowley liked.

Aziraphale took off his shoes and sat down on the blanket. Once he got himself situated, he waved Crowley over.

And Crowley joined him on the blanket. He watched Aziraphale reach for the basket and take out the sandwiches that Crowley had made earlier. He took one of them for himself and handed the other to Crowley.

“You know angel, something I’ve been wanting to do since we moved in was to go swimming in the ocean,” Crowley said thoughtfully.

“Dearest, you must kid! You can’t go swimming in there, it is much too cold. You’ll get sick!”

Crowley smirked.

And then before Aziraphale could blink, he snapped his fingers to change into a bathing suit and was running straight for the water.

“Crowley, stop! You’ll get hurt! Please, dearest, watch out!” Aziraphale screamed after him.

As Crowley dove into the water, he instantly regretted it. Fuck. Aziraphale had been right. Again.

Crowley miracled himself out of the water, back onto the blanket. He was shaking and shivering and barely noticed when Aziraphale ran up to him and started fussing over him.

“You daft Demon! Why on earth would you do that? Oh, look at you, poor dear. Let’s get you inside, shall we?”

Aziraphale gathered Crowley into his arms and pressed a warm kiss to his cold forehead. Crowley hummed happily and pressed his face into Aziraphale’s chest amongst his shivering. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, cleaning their picnic. He then snapped again, teleporting both himself and Crowley into their bathroom. He willed a warm bath into existence and placed his trembling demon onto their toilet seat. Aziraphale started peeling off Crowley’s bathing suit, trying to get him away from the cold.

Aziraphale lifted Crowley and placed him gently in the bathtub, and Crowley reached up to wind his arms around Aziraphale’s neck.

“Angel, come in with me?” Crowley tried to tempt.

“No dearest. You are freezing and I only put you in here to warm you up. We will cuddle after, but right now I need to care for you.”

“I’m a Demon. Demons don’t cuddle, angel, how could you even say that?” Crowley continued halfheartedly as Aziraphale pressed kisses to the side of his face.

After sitting together in the bathroom successfully warming Crowley, they unanimously decided that it was time to get out. Crowley stood up and Aziraphale wrapped him in a fluffy white towel. ‘ Just like his hair’ Crowley thought.

Crowley offered to miracle them both into their nightclothes, but Aziraphale insisted on doing it. And Crowley relented.

Climbing into bed together daily was another dream that was brought to life after moving together to their cottage. Even though Aziraphale didn’t partake in sleeping too often, just the fact that they were together was astonishing to them both.

“Are you going to read tonight angel?” Crowley asked.

“Of course not dearest. I promised to cuddle you, and that is a promise I plan on fulfilling.”

“Demons don’t cuddle. We tempt.”

“Yes of course darling. This is simply a method of tempting on your part. Of that I’m sure. But for right now, come closer. I must keep you warm!”

Crowley smiled and obliged. He enjoyed his life. He was happy.

“I love you, angel.”

“And I love you, my dearest one.”

And an Angel and Demon slept soundly through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them both very much. :D


End file.
